una noche
by kiramun
Summary: si no les gusta no comenten... Inuyasha y kagome viven juntos y una noche se desata Lemon (no fuerte)


Llevabas días sin salir de tu cuarto así que el tercer día por la noche antes de irme a dormir te fui a buscar.

Cuando abrí la puerta te vi sentado en la cama, dándome la espalda mientras contemplabas por el gran ventanal el cielo nocturno y la preciosa luna llena.

Estabas sin parte de arriba exhibiendo tú ancha espalda que era cubierta por tú cabellera plateada.

Empece a caminar en tú dirección pero parecía que no me oías, me subí a la cama pero no te moviste ni un centímetro del sitio.

Y cuando te puse la mano en el hombro reaccionaste rápidamente girando la cabeza hacia mi, mirándome con eso ojos dorados como el oro fundido que me trastornaban.

Iba a decir algo pero en ese momento te me echaste encima como un depredador a su presa,inmovilizando me con tu cuerpo bien formado que resulto que tampoco llevaba pantalones y poniendo mis manos encima de mi cabeza agarrándolas por las muñecas con una de tus manos.

**-¿Qué...?-**pude decir antes de que me taparas la boca con la tuya en un beso bruco y apasionado que gustosa recibí mientras se me escapaba un gemido al sentir tu lengua adentrándose en mi cavidad bucal.

Luego dejaste mi boca para descender haciendo un camino de besos hasta mi oreja.

**-No sabes cuanto he deseado este momento-**su voz sonó ronca y sensual provocando un estremecimiento por mi parte.

Sentí como una mano gruesa entraba por debajo de mi camiseta para dormir y me rompía el enganche del sujetador y mientras tú ocultabas te rostro en mi cuello haciendo que tú aliento rozara

mi piel poniéndola de gallina. Después esa mano bajo lentamente acariciando mi piel hasta el estrecho de mis bragas con el que jugo un poco para luego dar un repentino tirón y romperlas.

Sacaste mi conjunto por debajo de mi camisa y lo tiraste por algún lado de la habitación luego me soltaste las manos y me quitaste la camiseta.

Entonces contemplaste mi cuerpo, soltando un gruñido y enterraste tu cara otra vez en mi cuello,lo lamiste y mordisqueaste mientras tu manos recorian mi cuerpo a su antojo.

Yo en tanto disfrutaba de las sensaciones que nacían en mi cuerpo y te recoria la espalda con mis pequeñas manos.

Luego como si te hubieras cansado bajaste desde mi cuello a mis senos para hacer lo mismo que en mi cuello solo que esta vez consiguiendo que me retorciera de placer y de vez en cuando te agarrara la cabeza mientras gemía.

Pero la poca cordura que me quedaba se extinguió cuando fuiste bajando por mi cuerpo hasta la zona intima mas importante donde con tus manos separaste mis piernas y undiste tu boca en mi intimidad recorriendo con tu lengua cada parte.

Yo pegue un pequeño chillido que fue sustituido automáticamente por un gemido.

Sentía tanto placer que no podía evitar retorcerme y llevar mi mano a tu cabeza incitándote a que no pararas y cuando llegue al orgasmos te sentaste entre mis piernas mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Eres realmente dulce**- dijiste echándote sobre mi y luego empezando a frotar tu sexo con el mío dándonos placer.

**-¿Por que?**-logro preguntar con la voz temblorosa y en un suspiro.

Él paro en seco sus movimientos para mirarme directamente a los ojos de una forma que sinceramente me dio algo miedo.

**-Porque te amo-**dijo simplemente haciéndome feliz y volviendo a lo de antes.

Me beso con dulzura y el mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado entro en mi de una sola y fuerte estocada haciendo que yo soltara un gemido de dolor en su boca. El paro en ese momento de besarme y se quedo quieto susurrando un_ lo siento._

Después de esto empece a sentirlo no doloroso solo moleste y cuando le di a entender que puede moverse rápidamente sentí un placer increíble...

Y poco a poco el gran final llego haciéndome explotar llorándome al cielo y luego a la tierra otra vez pero solo cuando el llego a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre me sentí totalmente plena.

**-Inuyasha-**lo llamo y el levanta su cabeza -**Yo también te amo-**dije el me mira sonriente y me besa.

FIN


End file.
